The Perfect Situation
by KittenInAPool
Summary: When Adam admits to Eli he likes Clare.  Eli must hide his feelings for her for his best friend.  However, emotional feelings can only keep people apart for so long.  How will they be able to handle "The Perfect Situation"?  Eli's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Here I thought up a new story. This is in Eli's POV. I know it's short. But tell me what you think and if I should continue it. I'll probably post Chapter 2 soon so you can get a wider perspective of what the story will consist of. Well enjoy!**

_The words in italics are Eli's thoughts when he is talking to himself in his head._

Clare got up and strutted away from the table, looking absolutely adorable in all ways. I gazed as her body swayed side to side after every step she took in her heels. I didn't notice a smile grew upon my face when Adam interrupted my train of thought, "Dude, what are you thinking so hard about?"

I stuttered to answer, "Uh... Just the Dead Hand concert. It was sick man. Can't get it off my mind."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Like when the guitarist crowd surfed as he played his solo." Adam said recalling the crazy night. I was still looking over at Clare who was talking to Alli, but Adam didn't notice my eyes weren't matched with his. "Hey man, can I tell you something?"

That caught my attention, causing me to move my eyes back at him. "Sure man. What's up?"

"There's something I want to tell you. But I don't know how." He had fear in his voice.

"Tell me man. You can trust me." I placed a hand on his shoulder to signify I'm here for him.

"I- I-", He stuttered then glance over to the right. "I- Like Clare."

My mouth dropped, surprised that was the big secret he wanted to tell me, but also how this ruined everything with Clare_. I mean our friendship. If they date I'll be third wheel. Not that I like her. I don't deserve to like her. But it'll kill me to watch them date. But I want her to be happy. I don't know what to do about this._ I realized I was quiet too long. "So- are you going to- ask her out?"

"Huh? Probably not, I'm not her type."

"You don't know that. She has I wide verity. She dated K.C., juvenal delinquent jock. Crushed on this Declan kid, who was a rich diplomat. And is obsessed with that Edwin character in those Fortnight books. By the look of it she doesn't have any type of standards really." I went off.

He shrugged. "How do you know all this?"

"She told me," I ate a carrot seeing the Clare was now gone. "But don't worry I bet she likes you for who you are."

"Be my wing man!" Adam yelled surprising me. "She talks to you. She must trust you. You can figure out if she likes me." I gave him a "are you serious?" look, and he responded, "Please dude?"

I thought about Clare, and her sweet soft, innocent smile. "Fine. I'll talk to her for you." _Did I just make a deal to figure out if the girl I like, likes my best friend? _I slapped myself mentally.

"Thanks man. I owe you one. How about you and Clare come over after school for some Zombie killing on my Wii." He happily suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." We pounded fist and the bell rang for the end of lunch.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought and be honest. Should I continue? Just Review! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 of The Perfect Situation. Read and Review. Tell me what you think.**

Adam and I were aiming the Wii remotes at the television shooting the undead Zombies they were coming after us. Every now and then Clare would squeal when the screen would move and there would be a Zombie right there about to try to hurt us. Her silent screams and shivers were so adorable as she sat on the couch with her knees up, but not scared, in a comfortable way. I couldn't help but smile from the sight of her in the corner of my eye.

The level ended and Clare excused herself to go get something to eat. Adam nudged me to got talk to her like I promised. So as instructed, I got to my feet and ran up the stairs from the basement to the kitchen. Clare was dazed looking in the pantry. "Find anything?" I leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

She twitched a bit out of surprised fear. "No. I think his mom's on some diet. Because I can't seem to find any food that I can actually pronounce the name of in here."

"Ha. I know. I never know what's safe to eat in this house." We both laughed at my comment. She moved to the opposite side of the island as we both leaned on it facing each other. "We should just eat ice."

She laughed her adorable chuckle which always made me smirk. "Or you." She said catching me off guard. "You smell great. What are you wearing?"

"Oh. Chocolate Axe." He nervously answered.

"Well it smells delicious." _Was that a flirting tone in her voice? No way. I'm kidding myself. Now back to what I'm supposed to do. Think about Adam. He's more important right now. _I was smirking as I let the thoughts jump in my mind. I noticed we were silent for a little longer than I thought. We were moving immensely slow toward each other's faces. _Holy shit! Is this really happening? I'm going to finally kiss Clare! Wait but what about Adam? But her lips are so close. I have to. I can't stop. _

Clare's lips met mine. It wasn't long, but was all I needed to be happy. It was as if our lips were designed to fit one and one with each other's. It was perfect. We pulled away both holding grins upon our faces. She bit her bottom lip still smiling. In response I smirked and then spoke, "Y-you kn-know th-that… Adam's probably waiting for us."

Clare moved around the island to my side, looking oddly sexy to me. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. But does this mean?" She moved her finger, pointing at the both of us.

"Clare, how much I want to be with you. Show you off to the world. And everything. I can't." I replied. Clare's smile dropped to a frown. I sighed, "Adam likes you Clare. I was supposed to come up her to talk to you and figure out if you like him back. But, as you see, that didn't turn out so well."

She grabbed my hands. "But it turned out better then well." I pulled my hands from Clare as soon as I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. "What?"

"I can't do that to Adam." I ran my fingers through my bangs, even though it all just fell back in my face anyway.

Clare looked at the floor, then moved her eyes back up as if she thought of something genius. "We can hide. Have a secret relationship. You can tell Adam, I only like him as a friend and then when he gets over me and moves on, we can come out and be official."

My hand moved behind me to rub my neck. "I guess that could work. We will just have to be extra careful. 'Cause if we hurt him."

"I know. We're dead. He's important to us and we both know that."

"Again, if we hurt him-" I was cut off.

"I get it. Now will you shut up and kiss me again." Clare stepped forward and I leaned down to crush my lips to hers._ I just hope this will work. _We pulled away and Clare smiled, "It will be the perfect situation."

**Yeah I know. Corny I threw the title name in there. But I like it. Tell me what you think. Just review. Oh and be sure to read my other stories "New Semester, New Clare" and other ONE-SHOTS I'll be posting later. Hope you liked it! :D :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took so long! I'm so bad! Sorry I've been busy. Well here's Chapter three, I hope you like it :D Tell me what you think afterwards. Now read and enjoy! :D**

**[Author's note: No one knows Adam's an FTM yet.]**

Clare and I hid our relationship from Adam. I told him she liked him as a friend and he told me he would get over it. From then on, my days were pretty much on a schedule. At school, we were just three best friends going to school. After school, we'd go to The Dot. Then, we'd say bye to Clare and play video games or do our homework or something at Adam's. _Then_ after that, I'd sneak into Clare's room for a make out session, or our own "date", usually by watching movies on her laptop. From going to school, to The Dot, to Adam's, to Clare's. The only time I had at home was when I went to bed to repeat the same routine the next day.

_I remember when I was a loner and did nothing but lounge around at home. Now from one little kiss in my best friend's kitchen no less, my life's booked up now. I just hope I'll come to school one day and Adam will come up to me and say, "I'm over Clare and want you to have her." Well at least that's what I would hear. But mainly I'm waiting for him to come out and tell me he likes another girl. Or he's gay, I'm okay with that too. I would hope it would happen soon. These days have just been so stressful lately. I bail on Adam every now and then. But feel guilty because I'm too weak to break off anytime I have with Clare. Even when it means I have to climb a trellis to get to her room, I'm for it. Even though there's no sex or anything. I love just being in the same room with her. It's weird…_

I stood at my locker turning the knob to the lock when Adam snuck up behind me. "Hey Eli." I dropped the lock from my hands from him scaring me. He leaned against the locker next to mine. "Whoa. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just a late night… Parents wanted… family night." _Yeah, family night if you mean having a mad make out session with Clare after having to sit through some sappy romance movie I wasn't paying attention to until one in the morning. _I opened my locker. "Movie night. And they had to pick the one that was three hours long."

"Ah… I'm sorry man." He patted me on the back. "So hey. I got to talk to you." I looked up at him from bending over to get something that was on the floor of my locker. My eyes widened and mouth dropped. _Okay, this is going to be super good or super bad. _"I think, I might ask out Clare."

I got to my feet placing the book I grabbed onto the top shelf, not looking at him. "I told you man. She's not into you like that. I'm sorry. But you have to face the fact."

"Yeah. But I feel like if she says no to my face. I can get over her easier." He said, making me reply with a shrug and a quick smirk. "However, there's always the chance she was lying to you." He walked down the hall as he said that. _Poor kid. I'm probably breaking his heart right now. God! But I care about Clare. Her "no" better help him get over her faster. The problem will be having to tell him we are dating. Shit!_

When I shut my door, Clare was standing by me. "Hey what's going on?" We started to walk to English.

"Oh nothing. Just, be prepared to get asked out by Adam sometime." I said quickly not giving her eye contact.

"Really? Oh man. I'm not the person to say no. Especially to a sweet guy like Adam." Clare's voice was mellow.

I stopped to turn around to look at her. "You're not thinking of saying yes are you?"

"No. But how can I say no." She paused to think for a bit. "I'll give him an _opportunity._"

"Opportunity? What do you mean?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll say yes, to a date. Tell him I don't like him like that. But why not go on a date to 'figure things out'if I want to be his girlfriend or not."

"And you don't?"

"Of course silly. Both you and I know we are each other's." She smirked up at me blinking in a flirty way.

I spun my head in a light circle as I rolled my eyes. Then looked at her with a stern yet innocent glare. "Fine. But _only_ a date right?" I raised my hand holding out my index finger in a demanding way.

"Just a date. Then I'll tell him I just want to stay friends." She smiled. She brushed her thumb on my cheek. "You are so cute." And walked toward our classroom.

**Well I like it! What do you think? Just review please :D Sorry again for the lateness. I'll try my best to update more often but I won't be on a schedule, just when I have free time. Well Hope you enjoyed. Review! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again! I was planning on updating earlier today. But my art teacher is making me sign up for this art contest thing. So I had to get it done. So now I'm covered in paint and posting this to make my readers happy :D Well hope you like it! READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!**

I sat at The Dot during lunch, reading a book I'll have to write and essay for later as I sipped on my coffee. The bell, sounding someone was entering or leaving rang and furious foot steps scurried around the tables. "Eli!" Adam's voice yelled as he practically ran into my table in the back. I picked my coffee up, so it wouldn't spill and stared at him in bewilderment. Adam was breathing hard as he sat in the empty chair across from me. I smirked at all the people staring to get them to look away. "Dude!"-heave-"Dude!"-heave-"Clare… Said yes!"

I wasn't surprised, but put on a mellow shocked face. "Really? Nice." _Yep… It's so nice you are going on a date with my girlfriend. _I bounced my leg up and down repeatedly out of antagonism.

"Yeah. She wants to go on a date first to see if we will work out or not. So I'm going to _woo_ Miss Clare Edwards Saturday night." Adam replied holding a smug grin.

_Woo her? What's he going to do? _"What are you planning?" My leg grew more furious.

"Just an awesome date! Dinner, movie, romantic walk in the park, then maybe something more." He smirked. _More? More? What the hell is he thinking? _

Before I could reply, a tall blonde haired kid came over in a stance like he was going to take our order. "Want anything?"

"No I'm good." Adam said as he quickly glanced at him.

"Sure you don't want a pound in the face." The guy seemed so eased saying that.

Adam looked back at him. "Excuse me?"

The guy bent down to be closer to our eye level. "I overheard you two's conversation. And I know Clare. I look at her like a little sister. So if you do _anything _to her. I will come after you."

Adam's eyes were wide and full of fear. He couldn't even speak. So after chuckling a bit I spoke up, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Peter. I used to date Clare's sister." They guy named Peter said straightening back up on his feet. Adam and I glanced at each other both thinking the same thing, _Clare has a sister? _"Yeah. And Clare's too sweet of a girl to have anything bad happen to her. She doesn't need to go through what her sister did." He walked away before we could even ask anything else.

"Whoa. That was weird." Adam whispered. I mouthed the words "I know." _That was so strange. This Peter kid seems eccentric. I wonder what happened to Clare's sister. Who was her sister? Who was Clare? _I then realized, for the girl I care more than anything about, I don't know much about her.

**So what did you think? Review! you know I love them :D :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it! Now as always READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW! ;D By the way, I'm working on this other thing, and if you have read my profile you know I want to be a screenwriter. So I'm working on this idea right now that could help me out later in college, etc. So Don't be harsh. Just Review afterwards. The more I get the quicker I'll update. :D**

I laid on top of Clare in her twin bed but over the covers. Our lips moved uncontrollably with one another's Frenching like never before. I held myself up slightly with my arms, but barely sense Clare was grabbing my collar, then holding my face, then pulling my hair. It was a cycle that would never stop. I had no sense of time, this was going on forever. All I knew was our tongues must have been trading back and forth between each other's mouths at least a hundred times.

I opened my eyes, glancing at the clock on her nightstand which said five-thirty. I found a blind spot and pulled away. I took two breaths before speaking, "Won't your mom be home soon?" She mumbled as she pulled me back down to kiss her, "She's out of town." I kissed her for a couple seconds then pulled away again, but her lips went straight to my neck. "Your Dad?" Again she mumbled, "Work." Her lips moved to my collar bone that was revealing from my slightly unbutton shirt. "What time is Adam picking you up?"

Finally she pulled away and looked me in the face. "Six. Why?"

"Just checking." I strengthen my arms to raise a bit higher. "Morty's in your drive way so I'll have to leave early so Adam doesn't see I'm here."

"Well, we have a good amount of time 'til then so…" Her cold hand slid around the back of my neck.

She came closer to my face slowly. But I stopped her once she was about an inch away. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

She yanked back eyes wide. "I never thought I _needed_ to tell you."

I moved back onto my knees. "Why? Is something wrong with her?"

She sat up quickly answering immediately, "No! She's amazing. I love Darcy to death but…" She trailed off. But I just replied with a look, raising one eyebrow and slightly turning my head. "She had a terrible incident two years ago, that I don't ever find it my business to talk about." _I understand, but I really want to know what happened to Darcy. _"She's in Kenya now helping build schools and kitchens and yeah."

"Wow. I wish I had the perseverance to do something like that. Well at least she will get some great karma points."

She looked down at her lap. "I just wished she had it before." She played with the tips of her fingers.

I raised her chin to look her in the eyes. _Oh her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. _"I don't know what happen to Darcy. But she's okay now, right?" She nodded. "Then be happy she was strong enough to fight through what ever happened." She nodded, eyes shut to hold back her tears. I lowered my arm. "Sorry for bringing it up."

She pecked a kiss on my cheek before hugging my shoulders. The doorbell rang, Clare jumped back, "Crap! Adam's early!"

I thought up a plan and an explanation for why I was here. "I'll stall him. You just get ready." Without letting her respond I was all ready running down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door to reveal Adam in slacks, button up shirt, and a black blazer, and of course one of his beanies. "Hey man. Come in."

"Hey? What are you doing here?" Adam questioned as he walked in.

"Clare called me saying there was an emergency. So I raced over here. And it was to help her pick out a dress," I let the words roll off my tongue easily. _I've always been a great liar._

He nodded in understanding. "Oh… Why didn't she call Alli?"

I slid my hands into my front pockets and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess me and her have been hanging out too much."

He chuckled. "You've become her pet! Ha-ha!" He made a whipping sound as he motioned his hand as if he was holding a whip.

I punched his arm. "We're just friends man." _Whoa! Big lie there! Wait will he wonder why I implied that? He didn't say we were anything more. Oh shit! Did I just ruin everything? I have to fix it._

"Yeah, I know. I mean you have known each other since the first week of school. It makes sense why you are so close." I sighed after Adam's response.

A door from upstairs closed causing us both to look up the stairs. Clare walked down in a blue dress that was just cut above her knees over white leggings and a pair of black wedges that matched the belt around her waist. Both Adam and mine mouths dropped. She was beautiful. No Gorgeous. Especially for only ten minutes of getting ready. I was going to comment, but Adam beat me to the punch. "You look great." He handed her a rose that was hidden in his jacket. "Shall we go m'lady." He said as he opened the door for her.

I walked out with them and was digging through my pockets for my keys when I asked. "Hey, you guys need a ride somewhere?"

"Yeah actually. That'd be great. If you could take us to the theater, then we can walk from there." Adam replied.

They climbed into Morty and I drove them to the theater. Clare sat between us, _I can't even imagine how awkward that must have been for her. Sitting between her date and her secret boyfriend. Hell is what I would call it if I were her. _They climbed out saying bye and before I put Morty in drive and started to pull out and drive off. Clare opened the passenger door. She leaned in, pulling my face to hers pressing our lips together for a few seconds. When she let me go she grabbed her purse that was on the seat and crawled back out. "Got it!" And she ran back to Adam. I shook my face to come back to reality. _Whoa! Did that seriously just happen? _And I drove off, deciding I would call her tonight after her date.

**I know, a little weird of a Chapter. But I hope you liked it. Please Please Please REVIEW! If I get enough reviews I'll update. I just don't want to feel like I'm writing and no one is really reading. And Reviews prove me wrong. So please Review! I love you all! And I HOPE to update soon. :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**P.S. In the mean time, if you haven't already, check out my other story "New Semester, New Clare" :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I took forever! Please forgive me. School's been Crazy! It's hard to find time. But winter break is soon and I never have a life because I'm always snowed in at my out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere house. Well here's Chapter six. It's not my best but yeah. READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW! :D**

**And anyone else find tonight's episode like weird. I don't think it's their best. I loved Eli and Clare's hammock scene that was adorable. And like when Eli was like "Stop making me look bad" It was just an episode that had it's moments. Also I totally called Jenna was faking! XD But I'm still laughing from the coming in 2011 Drew High! That's going to be the greatest. Well sorry for the rant. Here's the chapter.**

I hung up my phone as soon as it instantly went to Clare's voicemail. _It must of died. But it was charging when I was over. Maybe she forgot to turn it back on after the movie. But we were texting cute secret messages to each other while she was watching. Something's wrong! Oh no! Adam must of taking a back way and they got mugged. She's probably bleeding to death in an alley way. Oh god! I have to find her. _I actually stood up on my front steps that I was sitting on. _No. I bet everything's okay. Don't jump to conclusions Eli. Calm down. I'm sure she's fine. But I should still check. _

I walked through the dark streets. I was the only one out at eleven on a Friday. Surprising they weren't any kids getting drunk or anything but that was far from my mind. I stood on the opposite side of Clare's house. Staring blankly at the blackened windows and porch light that was off. _I bet she's just asleep. I shouldn't bother her. _I didn't listen to my thoughts. I climbed the trellis, jumping the railing onto her balcony where I turned the knob to open the door, fail. _She always leaves her door unlock for me._ I took a few deep breaths before getting the nerve to knock on the door. I counted the seconds in my head. _One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… eight… eight again! Oh shit! She's not home! _I slammed my fist on the railing out of anger. _She's in a dumpster somewhere. I just know it! _

Clare's adorable laugh echoed from a distance. But I couldn't tell from where. "That's really funny." Clare's voice said.

I tried to follow and found her. Her and Adam were walking down the sidewalk, directly under the street lamps a few houses down. I hid in the shadows of the corner of the balcony, still trying to over hear there conversation.

"Yeah. Ha ha. And I guess we can thank stupid dogs for entertaining us," Adam's voice said making them both chuckle. "So, I guess this is where we say bye."

They were out of my view, probably at the front door. "Yeah. Thanks. This was fun date." I could hear the smile in her words. There was a few seconds of silence before the front door sounded as it opened then shut. I stood from my crouched position after watching Adam walk the other way home. Before I knew it the door opened and a hand grabbed my shirt pulling me into Clare's room. Clare was already in a cami and pajama pants. _She got changed fast. Unless Adam just walked WAY slower than I thought. _"You idiot! What if the neighbors saw you standing out there waiting for me?" She whispered but in a yelling way.

"How'd you know I was out there?" Were the only words I could say.

"Eli. You've been calling all night. I know you. Plus I saw you leaning on the railing when I was walking home." She crossed her arms after putting her hair up into a clip.

"So why was your phone off? And where were you? You were supposed to be home by ten." I demanded.

She sauntered over to her bed and sat down crossing her legs. "Gee _dad _sorry." She smiled at herself.

I rolled my eyes at the "dad" comment. "Hey. I was just worried that's all. You told me to call at ten when the date was over. And you wouldn't pick up for an hour." I transitioned myself to her desk chair twirling a pen in-between my fingers. "You're lucky. I was assuming you were dead in an alley somewhere."

"Awe! You're jealous." She started to fluff her pillow.

I stopped and grabbed the pen in my hand, and got up and marched over to her. "I'm not jealous. You think I'd waste that pointless of an emotion on a guy like _Adam_. I don't get jealous, ever. And not even you going on one little date with my best friend will make me. So don't accuse me of being jealous just because I don't want you dead in som-"

"Want to spend the night?" She cut me off. I hadn't even noticed she was making her bed and pulled back the covers so someone could tuck themselves in.

"Really?" I smirked. _Finally! I knew I would break her._

"Not like that." She lightly slapped my arm. _Dammit. _"I mean, actually spend the night. A sleep over."

I thought about if for a minute. _Let me do the math. One twin bed + Two teenagers - sex + sleep + Clare = _"Sure I'll spend the night. If you want me to." _Wow that math problem was pointless. If I knew once I added Clare to the equation I would immediately say yes. I wouldn't of even bothered to think about it._

I took off my shoes and belt and crawled into the small bed as Clare shut off the lights. She got under the covers, using me as if I was part of the bed. My chest was a pillow and from my abdomen to thighs was a bed to part of Clare's right side. We pecked each other a kiss and she fell to sleep instantly.

**I know it's kind of a weird chapter. Sorry for being sooooooo late. I horrible. I'll do my best to update more often. All I need from you guys are to REVIEW! More reviews and I'll update as soon as I get a certain amount and hopefully more Reviews. So All I can say Is Review if you want Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EVERYONE! CHAPTER 7! Sorry for being so late. Writers block sucks. Well here you go. Hope you enjoy!**

My eyes open lazily. I was alone. Clare wasn't next to me, nor was she in the room. I was too tired to get up a look for her. The sound of a shower shut off and about a minute later Clare came into the room. Her hair was wet and she was only wrapped in a pink and yellow towel. She opened her dresser, I finally decided to speak up. "Morning beautiful." I sat up stretching my arms out.

She turned around, grasping her chest where the towel was tucked in to hold itself up. "Oh god! You scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"Just woke up." I readjusted my shirt, from being moved around and twisted as I slept.

She grabbed some clothes and ran out of the room. She came back dressed in leggings and a dress. "You didn't see anything did you?"

I smirked. "Sadly no." She jokingly slapped me. "Hey! Hey! It's not my fault you're sexy." She stopped and bit her lips to hold back a smile, however her cheeks blossomed red. I smirked, "I love it when you blush." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. She looked away. "So what are we going to do on this lovely Saturday?"

She glanced back. "We can go to The Dot."

"Out in the open?" A smile grew from my sarcasm

"We hung out at The Dot before we dated. Why can't we still?"

"Yeah I know. My treat." I got off her bed putting on my belt and shoes before trotting down her stairs. Outside I stopped her, "Wait. I want a kiss before we are in prohibiting area." She giggled as she pecked a kiss on my lips. "No Dammit. A real kiss." I pulled her into my arms, colliding our lips together. It wasn't as passionate as I would of wished but she pulled away and we started walking to The Dot.

We got to The Dot, taking a table by the window. Peter sauntered over, sighing once he saw me. "What can I get you?"

"Hey Peter!" Clare said with joy in her tone.

"Hey little Edwards." He leaned over to give her an awkward hug. "How are things? Have you heard from Darcy?"

"Yeah. She sent us a letter last week. Things are good. With both me and her." She replied glancing at me with a smile when she said me.

"That's nice. Tell her I say hi. So you want anything?" He held a smile looking down at Clare.

"Yeah. I'll have a vanilla milkshake and some fries."

I spoke up, "And I'll have a Pepsi and a hamburger, no tomatoes." Peter glared at me with a straight face. Strangely it actually spooked me.

"So, I was thinking." Clare grabbed my attention again. "Let's change it up. Why not I come over to your house for a few nights this week?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Won't your parents get mad at you sneaking out?"

"Who cares? I just want to go to your house for once." Our drinks came and she sipped from her milkshake immediately.

"You've been there before. What's so different now?" I drank from my soda.

She whispered, "'Cause now I'm your girlfriend."

I set my cup down. "Yeah… _girl-friend_."

"What's that tone for?" She snapped at me.

"Nothing. I'm just getting a little annoyed of the hiding and sneaking around." I shut up once Peter set our food down. I watched him until he was out of earshot. "I understand not hurting Adam, but what about _us. _Do you even care?"

"Of course I do. It's just… Adam."

"Will get over it soon enough." I sighed. "After you guy's date last night. You were going to tell him you just want to be friends. Give him a week or so and he'll bounce back and we can come into the open. What happened to that plan?"

"It's still in play. I'll tell him Monday at school." She pleaded.

"Fine_. Monday."_ I grunted and leaned back taking a bite of my burger. An unusual taste entered my mouth. It was gross. Like, tomatoes. I looked at my burger, there they were. The grotesque little red devils. I glanced at Peter who smirked and motioned that he was watching me.

**I know weird chapter. What do you think? Just review. Love you all. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know! I haven't posted in forever. But I've been busy. No time to even go on the computer. But I wrote this last night and yes it's short on purpose. It's just a building block to the following chapters. Well enjoy! **

I sauntered into the school, searching the halls for Clare. As usual she was by our lockers, talking to Adam. _Finally. _I hid around the next hallway peering around the corner at them. Clare was moving her hands a lot but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Adam stood gripping the strap of his backpack. They finally had a tight friendly hug and Adam walked away, as Clare turned to her locker.

I silently snuck up behind her, poking her sides making her jump, falling back against the lockers once she turned around to see it was me. She smiled at me after giving me an evil glare. She turned back to her locker, to open it. I leaned against my locker, "So… how'd Adam take it?"

She placed her textbook on the self, hesitating before answering. "We maybe should stay on the D.L. for a little bit longer."

I stood up straight. "How much longer?"

She bit her lip turning to look at me, hiding behind her locker door. "A couple more weeks maybe."

I groaned. "Seriously? It's already _been _a couple of weeks. It's going on a Month Clare!"

She shushed me. "He just seemed a little, shaken up about wanting to just be friends. I don't want to hurt him more after that awesome date he took me on." She whispered.

My lips formed into a hard line as I stared down at her. "One week." She opened her mouth to argue but I continued, "Or _I'll _tell him."

Clare shut her locker then looked down in surrender. "Fine. By next Friday."

"Kay. Eleven days to tell him that you are with me." She nodded but was still not looking at me. I grabbed her chin and guided her sapphire eyes to lock with mine. "Want to come over tonight?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure!" _I didn't think she'd be so happy to come to my house. Miss Clare Diane Edwards, you are an odd one. That I love._

**What do you think? I know this chapter sucks. But it helps you understand the later chapters. **

**But, I am going to be sporadic about updating. I'm sorry. But, I thought of a killer 3rd story. So I want to write the first few chapters of that one and post them, to see if people want me to continue it. And I want to write ALL my stories good and not quickly like this chapter. I'm sorry again. So be patient I will have more chapters. Just with finals and end of the year projects, I've been quite busy. Sorry again, be patient please. :*(^_^) ~Eli **


	9. Chapter 9

**What's this? An update! haha i'm very sorry. But I've had writers block. So I thought I would just jump to the part I've been dreading to write! So Here you go! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

I laid on my bed tossing a baseball into the air and catching it. Lately Clare's been coming over to my house instead of me going to hers. I don't know why she likes my room better. They are just rooms and mine is usually a mess anyway. But whatever makes her happy. That's all I care about. I caught the ball when my phone rang. A text from Clare, **"Be there in a min ;)" **I glanced at the clock as I got up. _Really? She's already an hour late. Again! _

I headed downstairs silently walked passed my parents room to not wake them. When I opened the front door, Clare's smiling face was revealed. Without a word we scurried back upstairs to my room. I pecked an innocent kiss on her lips once we returned to my room. "So what do you want to do?" I brushed back her bangs out of her face. She blushed. I leaned into her, our bodies inclosing together, our lips touching. I could feel her heart racing.

She pulled away, biting her lip nervously. I drew back with a questioning look, "Something wrong?" She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm just really tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. So I was wondering if maybe we could just sleep." I raised my eyebrows, "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

She sat on my bed, hesitating to reply. "Well between us, my parents fighting, and yeah. It's just hard to find sometime to sleep." I leaned against the wall, sliding my hands into my pocket, "I understand." I switched off the lights and crawled onto the bed, both of us laying under the covers. I wrapped my arm around her, and she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up, but Clare was still asleep. I checked the time to see both my parents were at work by now. _Perfect! _I slowly got up and scribbled on a piece of paper leaving it on my pillow and left. The note said:

**_Clare, Stepped out for a bit. Be back soon._**

**_Don't worry my parents are at work._**

**_So if I'm not back when you get up,_**

**_Make yourself at home._**

**_-Eli_**

I knocked on the door, sliding my hands into my pockets shyly. Adam answered the door, "Hey, Eli? What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk? I need to tell you something." I walked down his front steps down to Morty as he followed. I leaned against the door and Adam responded, "This is good. Because I have something to tell you too."

"Let me go first." I spoke up.

"No. I should." Adam argued.

"No. I need to get this off my chest so I'm just going to spit it out." I responded.

We both sighed, then said at the same time. "I'm dating Clare!" We both looked up from the ground at each other wide-eyed. And a colorful blur appeared in the corner of my eye. We both looked over to see Clare standing at the end of the driveway, biting her lips into a hard line. "Clare? Care to explain?" I asked staring her down with angry eyes, even though inside I was broken into a million pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here is Chapter 10. I know, i know. I left it on a crazy Cliffhanger. But I am sick, really really sick. So this is my first time getting out of bed in a couple days. So i don't even know if this makes sense or not, or if it is even good. So here ya go. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

"Clare?" Adam asked.

"Clare?" I yelled. She wouldn't look up. Her tears filled eyes were buried into her lap. We stared down at her sitting on Adam's front steps, crying. It was hard to take. _How could I have done this to her? I hate to see her upset. WAIT! What am I saying? I'm the one hurt! Snap out of it Eli! Get her to talk and explain why my heart is broken right now._ I sighed angrily, "Clare! Explain! Now!"

She looked up, and her reddened eyes tore me apart to look at. Adam pulled off his beanie throwing it to the ground. "What the hell Clare?" He threw his arms up, "That's it! Eli, Clare and I have been dating since our date. She told me you liked her a lot so we had to hide it. So we did."

I furrowed my brows at him. "What? No. You are the sap that likes her and we were hiding to keep from hurting you!"

Adam's eyes grew crushed. He was destroyed. "Clare! Stop crying! And talk! We should be the ones balling out eyes out!"

Clare wiped her eyes. "I... Couldn't... Choose! You both are... amazing. I'm still getting over the shock that even one of you liked me. Let alone both!" She wiped her eyes dry again.

I couldn't speak. But Adam had no problem to. "So you _used_ us?" He pulled at his hair, using it to guide his face to look away from her. "I... I can't even look at you right now." He picked up his beanie and ran passed her into his house.

"Adam?" She breathed as he slammed the door shut. She shook her head before looking up at me. I was biting my lips together, searching for the words to say. I wasn't even directly looking at her, my body was facing her but my eyes were locked on the dead flowers in the garden beside us. "Eli? Please say something." She whimpered.

I looked at her. I opened my mouth big, but nothing came out. So I shut it then spoke, "Choose." My voice was stern and full of demand as I walked up to Morty. I hesitated to open the door. Thinking if I wanted to fleeting look back at her or not. No. I didn't. So I climbed into the hearse and drove off without even a glance.

**So what did you think? I'll update when I can. ASAP kay. love you all :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey here's Chapter 11! I know! I'm Updating more often! Yay! haha well I'm feeling much better, just dizzy on the cold/flu medicine. But yeah, I NEVER get sick. So when I do, it hits me hard and I complain a lot. XD But don't we all get whiny when we get sick? hahahaha. Well READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**[Review Replies:**

**clareandeliforever: Thank you for the "feel better" comment. I'm feeling much better :D and sort of in a way with what you said. But differently. All I can say is wait and see.**

**ilovetaylorswift13:**** Yeah. Not good of Clare. Good thing it's just a story though! :D But now you don't have to wait any longer. And your questions will be answered by Chapter 12.**

**mon90as: Hahahaha that comment made me laugh! hahaha Yeah kinda, in some ways. Depends how you look at it. xD]**

I sauntered down the hall toward my locker. _Of course! Clare's locker has to be right by mine. _I shrug my shoulders and grip tighter on my backpacks strap as I walked passed Clare to get to my locker. She looked at me and opened her mouth but shut it, probably noticing I had my earphones in. By the time my locker was open, Adam was opening his locker about ten down from us. It was the most awkward silenced moment I have ever had. Adam and I glanced at each other once noticing each other's presence. It wasn't a friendly glare, until we both had eyes like daggers at Clare. She wiped her face as if trying to hide oncoming tears, before slamming her locker and running passed me down the hall hugging her books.

Adam and I watched her before both walking up to each other. "After you left the other day. I told her she had to choose." I told Adam nervously.

Adam shut his locker. "I guess that's fair." Adam wouldn't look me in the eye. "Dude. I have to know. It's been bugging me since Saturday."

"What is it?" I asked with a shaky voice. _What's he going to ask? _

"How long were _you _and Clare together?" He asked looking at the floor.

_Dammit! _I hesitated before answering. He finally gave me a "I have to know" look, which sold me. I kicked the floor glancing at my feet. "Since the day you wanted me to figure out if Clare liked you or not." I finally looked up at Adam's crushed, confused face. I knew he wanted more of an explanation. "She kissed me. In your kitchen."

Adam shut his eyes looking hurt. He turned around heading down the hallway. "Adam! I'm sorry!" I yelled at him, but he didn't even look back. I fell back against the lockers slamming my head even harder.

The late bell rang, and no on was in the hallway. I gathered myself together, and booked it to my class. I opened the door to hear, "Mr. Goldsworthy! Thank you for joining us." Ms. Dawes glared at me as I slowly shut the door and ambled to my desk. I glimpsed at Clare, doodling in her notebook. I couldn't read exactly what it said. But there was a bunch of designs around it. "Now, everyone. Your biographies about your partners are due today." I dug through my bag, remembering I did mine about Clare last week. But I don't remember Clare ever interviewing me. "Now. Get with your partner and exchange biographies to let them revise them."

I took a deep breath before turning around to face Clare. She handed me her notebook, as I did the same. She opened it and started to read it. She wouldn't even look at me, so I turned back around to read it. I turned open the cover, where it was blank. So was the next page, and the next. But six pages in there was some writing, in blue ink.

_**Eli, I am so sorry for what I have put you through.**_

_**I need to talk to you. Meet me at The Dot at 5 tonight.**_

_**Choose to come. I'll understand if you don't.**_

_**Love, Clare**_

I whipped back to look at Clare. But she was gone, her and her bag. I didn't even notice her leave. I stared at her handwriting for a while. Debating if I should go or not. I decided to keep flipping through it, maybe if there was something else. And there it was. Three words I never expected to see. In three-dimensional looking letters, almost like graffiti, was written, "I LOVE ELI" One giant heart was around the words, with tons of different designs else where. Other littler hearts, a cupid with and empty bow on top, with and an arrow flying toward the giant heart of letters. There was so much going on, I couldn't comprehend. _Was this her telling me she chose me? Or did she accidentally give this to me? I don't understand. I guess I have to go tonight._

**Now there are probably two different thoughts going through all of your minds. Either, "She Loves Eli! She's choosing Eli!" or "What does this mean? UPDATE!" maybe, I'm not sure. Some of you have some crazy thoughts. hahaha. But I think I might end this story soon. My goal right now is to end it before Christmas so I can start this other little story/One-Shot I had an idea of. So what did you all think? Tell me in the reviews. Please and Thank you. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay Chapter 12! Okay this is the second to last chapter. It's a weird one I know. But yeah. Just READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**I love all Your reviews! They have made me so happy to read :D haha some of you are really funny too. So many death threats! hahah lol jk.**

Five o'clock came much quicker then expected. I took a breath before entering through the doors of the dot. The bell rang and I glimpsed around the place. No sign of Clare. _Knew it! She lied, again. _I kicked the floor about to turn around and leave, looking like a total idiot.

"Hey, Eli right?" I looked up to see the shaggy blond haired waiter leaning over the counter toward me.

"Yeah?" Confused, wondering how he would know my name when I can't even remember his from when Clare told me.

"Come with me." He waved as he walked around the counter toward the back of the dot. Not arguing I followed. He took me through the back door to an alley way. _Shit! He did threaten to hurt me if I did anything to Clare. He's going to kill me. I guess maybe I deserve it._ He waved at my frozen body, guiding me to the left up a flight of wooden stairs that I had never noticed before. He unlocked a door at the top, opening it for me.

I took a few steps into the strange room. He shut it behind me. I tried to open it, but it had been locked from the outside. My heart was racing. Thinking of all the Saw movies where people who have done something wrong get locked in rooms, and have to complete some outrageous grotesque task to save themselves. When in the movies only one has actually survived on their own. _I've watched way to many horror movies. _I slowly walked into the darkness of the room, just waiting for a TV to turn on and that stupid little red swirled cheeked puppet appears on to give me my _task_.

I looked around at what I could see, and it just looked like a regular hang out area. There was a couple couches, some coffee tables. There was a shadow in the corner of my eye. I jumped to face it, holding my hands up in fists.

"Woah. Dude it's just me." Adam said, walking into view.

"God you scared me. What the hell are you doing here?" I grabbed my chest in relief.

"Alli gave me a note from Clare to meet her at the dot. Then that waiter locked me in here." Adam explained.

My eyes widened. "How long have you been here?"

"like five minutes." Adam shrugged. "But why are you here?"

"Clare gave me a note saying to meet her here. And same thing with blondie." I replied.

Adam sighed angrily. "Of course. Gives you her note personally." He went and sat on one of the couches.

"Adam. C'mon." I replied but was cut off when these lights around what looked like a stage turned on. "What the?"

Clare walked around from the side of the stage. She looked nervous and sad. She wouldn't look away from the ground. "Thanks for coming you two."

"What is this Clare?" Adam stood up. "Are you planning on locking us up in here forever?"

Clare looked at Adam. "No! I'm here because I need to talk to you. _Both_ of you." she looked at me on the last sentence. I rolled my eyes when she looked. She continued, "I know you both hate me right now. But I need to explain myself when I'm not blubbering like a fool."

Adam crossed his arms and fell back onto the couch. I didn't look at her but replied, "We're listening."

She took a deep breath. "I like you both. You both are great. I loved every moment I spent with you too. But..."

"But that doesn't explain why you would pull something like this _Saint_ Clare!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. Something just took over me.

Her eyes sparkled with oncoming tears. She blinked them away. "Which is why I'm doing this. Adam, I kissed Eli in your kitchen. That's when I told him I liked him." Adam rolled his eyes. "I did that, before he told me you liked me too. I couldn't believe it. I liked you too, it was just a little too late. I had been crushing on you both. And I didn't know who to choose, so Alli told me to go for the one who showed even an ounce more feelings for me.

"And when Eli pretended to save me when I got spooked by your stupid zombie game. I could tell it was flirting. So I went for it. But the very last thing I wanted was to hurt you. So I thought Eli and I hiding our relationship would help you get over me and me get over you. But that didn't turn out so well." She took a breath. "So I gave you one date. And you impressed me. And that good night kiss made every feeling for you come back."

I gagged. "and Eli, I know I hurt you the most. I cheated on you and I hate myself for it. Adam and I had our own little dates like you and I did. Thus why I switched it up to go to your place instead. I was... Happy. I had the two greatest guys in the world but I knew what I was doing was wrong."

I could feel the tears gather between my eyes and eyelids. "And how long were you going to keep this going?" I screamed at her. In the corner of my eye I could see Adam uncrossed his arms.

"Until I could figure out which one I loved more." She answered innocently.

"Oh yeah! You must really love us!" I sarcastically said as a tear broke through and I could feel the warm liquid spill down my cheek. "Clare! I was falling _in_ love with you! And you didn't care at all for it! I wanted to show you to the world! Let everyone see the marvelous girl I loved and you fucked up Edwards! You fucked everything up!"

"But Eli I do lo-" She cried till I cut her off.

"Lies! Every one! Just words written on paper!" I pulled out the drawing of hers from my pocket. I unfolded it and looked at it for a second letting more tears fall. I crumpled it up and tossed it at the floor not noticing where it went. "I don't need you!" I stormed toward the door hoping it would be unlocked now. Thankfully it was. _I guess maybe the blond guy was just holding it shut_. I ran down the stairs, almost fell on every step. I climbed into Morty, deciding to go to who was the last person to make me cry this much.

**Damn! Do any of you know where Eli's going? haha tell me what you thought in the reviews. I'll most likely update the final chapter tomorrow. So no more waiting. :D Thanks for reading, and please and thank you for reviewing! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	13. Chapter 13

**DUN DUN DUN DUH! CHAPTER 13 IS FINALLY HERE! The final chapter to the series we all loved. I loved writing the perfect situation. It was fun and it made my day to read all of your reviews. I hate to put this ending up already. But some will love it and maybe some will hate it. So all I can say is, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

It was lightly snowing as I walked between the concrete stones. I was still crying, still surprised I was able to drive all the way here. I arrived at the stone I wanted. "hi Julia." I greeted the gravestone before me. I sat on the snowy grass, my knees up and my elbow resting on them as I held one of my hands with the other. "I know I haven't visited in a while. But you know, drama." I wiped my tears. "I'm sorry. I knew after you I should never love another person. Nothing good comes from it. And it's because if it you're not alive. Because I loved you, you aren't asleep in my arms in my bed anymore. Because of it we aren't watching movies and head banging to Metallica music anymore."

I chuckled at a fond memory I remembered. "Like that one time, my dad brought us to that underground heavy metal concert. He let us have a couple beers and it hit you hard. You jumped into the mosh pit and you were this adorable little five foot tall girl hitting the six foot tall men into the crowd. You woke up the next morning wondering why you were covered in bruises. You were so cute."

"I really fucked up Jules. I fell for a girl. Clare. Complete opposite of you. Christian, girly, in all the advanced classes." I sighed. "Well I loved her. At least I thought I did. Until she started to cheat on me with my best friend Adam. He _was_ cool, until he fell for Clare's stupid, remarkable self.

"God! I hate her Jules. But why can't I get her off my mind. She used me. And I knew getting involved with her would not end well. Sense there is no such thing as a happy ending when it comes to love." I wiped my tears away again. "I'm sorry Jules. I'm so sorry. I never meant the things I said. Now your physically dead. And I am emotionally. Like I said, nothing good comes from loves."

"You're right." A voice I knew said from behind. I whipped back to see Clare grabbing her bare arms shivering. "I was scared Eli. Scared to love you."

"What the hell are you doing here? Get away from me!" I yelled.

Adam appeared walking up to her side. "Eli, we have to tell you something."

I turned back to Julia. "What? That you two made up and are now madly in love with each other."

Adam walked up next to Julia's headstone. "No. This is all my fault and you and Clare need to be together." I rolled my eyes. "Eli. I just told this to Clare after you left. She told me through her depressing tears that she wanted us to meet her there so we could be friends again and she would be gone from our lives forever." He crouched to be eye level with me. "Dude, I sat there and watched you two bitch at each other, out of love." I looked up at him. "You guys are crazy in love. That's when I realized she never liked me even close to how much she loves you. Like she said she was scared to love you. She had never loved anyone before. So she created feelings for me to hide her true feelings that were rightfully meant for you."

I looked back at freezing innocent Clare. "But why cheat?"

"Technically I made her cheat." Adam said. "She didn't try anything on our date. I kissed her and I made her too sorry to reject me." I slumped again. "Dude! You have to forgive her!"

"Why should I?" I grunted.

"Because... Physically I am not a guy." he said almost in a whisper.

I rose from my slouch wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

"He's an FTM." Clare said walking up to my side. "Female to Male Transgender. He just told me before he talked me into coming to try and win you back." She rubbed her arms again to warm herself. Then she choked on her next few words from her tears. "Which isn't going to happen. I'm sorry Eli. I want you to know that." She wiped her face before turning around.

She took one step before I grabbed her leg. "Wait." I stood up to face her as I wrapped my coat I was wearing around her frozen shoulders. "Is what... Adam is saying true?"

Clare's eyes were shut, trying to prevent more tears, as she nodded. "Once I thought about it. He was right. Once you said to me 'I don't need you'. I was destroyed. I broke down and completely even forgot about Adam and that he was even there."

"That's when I noticed the 'I love Eli' drawing. It was drawn a while ago." he pulled out a folded, crumpled piece if paper out. It was the drawing. "It's drawn in the red gel pen she always used at the beginning of the year. And it died weeks before I even told you I liked her." I gave Adam a kind of creeped look. "I had a crush on her. I studied her a lot. Don't judge me! But once I noticed she's loved you for a while, I knew her feelings for me, if there were any, were microscopic compared to you."

"Really?" I asked Clare.

"Really. So real, _I_ couldn't believe it." She finally smiled.

"How'd you guys find me?"

Adam spoke up, "I know you like to come to Julia's grave when something really bad happens. So I called your mom for which graveyard it was." He smirked. "So it was just a lucky hunch."

I chuckled a bit. "Thanks dude." The snow stopped and I looked down at Clare before pulling her chin up to kiss her. We pulled away and both breathed over smiles, "I love you."

"BOOYAH!" Adam yelled. We both glanced at him giggling.

I glanced at Julia's stone once more and my smile dropped to expressionless. "So this is Julia?" Clare asked huddling into my shoulder. I glanced at her confused. _I have never told her about Julia_. "Adam told me everything when I asked why we were telling the cab driver to go to a graveyard."

I glared at Adam for a second. He gave an apologetic look that I forgave instantly. "Yeah. This is Julia."

"I bet she was an amazing girl." Clare smiled.

I smiled too then replied. "Just as amazing as you. Just in different ways." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. I said bye to Julia and we all started to walk toward Morty.

Adam put his arms around each of us. "I must be like a living breathing Cupid huh?" We all laughed together.

"So you're a... girl? Physically." I covered up to not hurt him.

"yeah. But I still see myself as a guy one-hundred percent though." Adam replied.

"Don't worry. I completely understand. Your still good old Adam to me." I pulled his head down to give him a noogie. When he pulled away, I placed my hands in my pockets and sped up my pace. "So if you guys had little secret dates like Clare and I did. Then if you look at it in a physical way... Looks like you have experienced some lesbianism Clare." I chortled as I scurried toward Morty.

"Elijah!" Clare and Adam screamed before beginning to chase me. They both laughed as they picked up handfuls of snow and started to throw them at me. I continued to dodge them. All of us laughing and joking around like the hilarious misfit set of friends we are.

**So what did you think? I know it's a little Cliche ending, but I think I made it work. :D Sorry Adare fans, more people wanted Eclare. And I did too. Adam and Clare are susposed to be friends. I just don't see them as an actual couple. And ding ding ding to everyone who got it right that Eli was going to see Julia's grave. So tell me what you think in the reviews. Tell me even if you hate it. And for all the Adare fans, I'm thinking of an alternate ending where Adam ends up with Clare. But nothing is coming to mind at the moment. So maybe in a couple weeks or so. Tell me in the reviews if you would like an alternate ending. But right now I'm focusing on my other two stories "New Semester, New Clare" and "Taming of Clare Edwards". If you haven't check them out if you want. :D However, I have loved writing for all of you! You are the greatest of readers! Cyber Hugs for you all! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


End file.
